


Warmth

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [10]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

When we'd come together at last in the hill behind the Sonoma compound it was fire, passion easily ignited after so many years apart. Awakening early the next evening to the sound of his voice, I felt the signals of his enveloping love. The easy, open warmth of his smile almost changed my mind about the concert--I could do as he'd said, let the music and the videos send my message. The words were mere seconds from speech when he asked again if I were determined to go through with it.

One step forward, two steps back as they say.


End file.
